


Drunken Snuggles from OODTIL

by Rouko



Series: One Shots & Art [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aww, Drunk Snuggles, Im never doing that again, Loki has feelings, M/M, artwork, omg that blush!, out of darkness there is light, those feelings might be surprising, tony is a cuddly drunk, using a touchpad to color is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Artwork (crappy sketchy, whatever at least it's DONE!) from my fic Out of Darkness There is Light.Behold! Drunken Tony likes to snuggle.... he may just regret it in the morning though!





	Drunken Snuggles from OODTIL

 

This is supposed to be his Dark World Prison Illusion Outfit.... my monitor might be screwed up so I apologize if it looks funky!


End file.
